Modern Romance
by Kradcitta
Summary: Me preguntaba si tenías planeado algo para hoy día. Harry, Draco, y Ron. San Valentín, baby.


Modern Romance

**Summary**: Me preguntaba si tenías planeado algo para hoy día. Harry, Draco, y Ron. San Valentín, baby.

**Disclaimer**: Dice la leyenda que fue un sacerdote, el mismísimo (San) Valentín el que comenzó estas locuras. Yo sigo la corriente.

* * *

_Mi chica soñada no existe_

_Sólo somos tú y yo y esta tv._

* * *

San Valentín apesta.

Ese día pasa la basura y Draco tiene que despertar apurado y vaciar los papeleros de todo el departamento, incluso el del baño (lo cual es una ofensa y un atropello a la dignidad humana). Tiene, también, que bajar las escaleras sin matarse en el intento para dejar las sucias bolsas en los contenedores comunes, esos que siempre ha encontrado anti-higiénicos y de alguna época remota. Tampoco es como si las señoras de los pisos vecinos tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que espiar al hombre en bata y zapatillas de dormir que vuelve arrastrando los pies, despeinado y malhumorado, a la calidez de la cama que a desgano tuvo que abandonar.

Calidez que se esfuma como la sonrisa de su madre al decirle que está desempleado y Draco maldice a sus estúpidas, baratas sábanas y resiente el día en que optó por la oferta antes del algodón egipcio.

Pisando fuerte, como si el suelo tuviese la culpa, Draco entra a la cocina y pone la cafetera, un artefacto desagradable que siempre tiene sobras de café y que no para de hacer ruidos mojados durante todo el proceso de calentar uno que no hará más que darle una jaqueca. El ceño fruncido y la taza en la mano, Draco Malfoy se deja caer sobre el sillón y bebe a sorbitos.

Weasley, Ron Weasley –Draco tiene que especificar, hay tantos-, emerge de las profundidades del único cuarto al que el rubio no se atreve a entrar, pelo rojo vuelto un lío y una mano en el pantalón.

"¿Tienes que hacer ruido hasta para comer?", gruñe el gigante colorado, sentándose en una de las sillas de madera que antes solían ser colgadores de ropa. Draco ya no se molesta en plancharla.

"No estoy comiendo. Y ráscate las bolas en otro lugar.", contesta, tragando el resto helado de su desayuno.

"Perdona si ofendo tu sensibilidad.", bosteza Ron frotándose los ojos con la misma mano enorme que antes había estado en su entrepierna.

Malfoy deja su taza en el lavaplatos y vuelve a sentarse. Ron no se ha movido.

"No te quedes dormido ahí, tienes que lavar la ropa.", le recuerda Draco y Weasley abre un ojo.

"No pienso lavar tu ropa. No si todavía puedes usarla."

Draco se encoge de hombros y Harry Potter aparece en la escena.

"Hay flores en el vestíbulo.", dice a manera de saludo, la voz ronca. Su pelo se ve enredado y pegoteado y Draco considera informarle de la existencia de algo llamado 'acondicionador'.

"Son de Hermione.", asiente Ron, tirando de las hilachas del mantel.

"¿Están de aniversario?", pregunta Harry, buscando con sus ojos de topo en la superficie un lugar donde sentarse.

"Nah. Me las manda todos los catorce de febrero, es su manera sutil de recordarme que le tengo que conseguir algo a ella también.", el mantel entre sus dedos se deshace y Draco realiza un gesto violento en su dirección.

"¿Catorce de febrero?", dice Harry al mismo tiempo que Draco exclama "Mujeres. A ti te toca trapear y barrer, Potter."

"San Valentín.", aclara Ron, dejando por fin a la tela en paz.

"Oh.", se sorprende Potter y Draco vuelve a su habitación para evitarse su mirada.

Ya ha tenido suficiente por el día, realmente.

* * *

"¡Tengo que ocupar el baño!", aúlla Ron por sobre el ruido del agua y Draco decide probar si ignorarlo funciona.

"¡Voy a entrar!", amenaza entonces el pelirrojo y acto seguido lo cumple, estropeando el experimento. "Dios, Malfoy, abre una ventana o algo, no se puede respirar por todo el vapor que hay aquí."

"Déjame ser, Weasley. No iba a dejar que usaras la ducha primero; dejas todo lleno de pelo.", le contesta Draco, cerrando la llave y tanteando a por su toalla.

"_Tú_ dejas todo lleno de pelo.", acusa Ron, usando papel higiénico para verse en el espejo.

"A mí no se me cae el pelo, marica.", escupe Draco, chorreando agua y sobre el piso frío.

"Ya, ya, sal que Hermione me va a matar.", urge Ron moviendo las manos como para expulsar a un animal.

"Y oh que terrible eso sería.", suspira Draco, agarrando una pulmonía en el pasillo.

* * *

Harry Potter entra a su cuarto cuando se está secando el pelo, sentado en la cama, la cabeza doblada sobre las rodillas.

"Um, Malfoy.", empieza con toda su elocuencia y el aludido arroja a un rincón la toalla mojada.

"¿Qué?", murmura agotado y Potter juguetea con sus manos.

"¿Me preguntaba si tenías planeado algo para hoy día?", suelta de golpe y Draco se mira las uñas por dos segundos.

"Quería dormir. Por lo menos diez horas. Y tal vez hacer una tortilla con los fideos que sobraron. También pensaba aspirar esta pocilga, pero estoy muy cansado para eso ahora.", medita Draco en voz alta.

Harry alza las cejas.

"¿No ibas a salir a celebrar?", sigue en su interrogatorio y Draco se pasa las manos por la cabeza.

"¿Celebrar qué?"

Harry apoya su peso en un pie y después en el otro.

"San Valentín.", contesta y Draco se ríe.

"¿Y con quién saldría _yo_ a celebrar una cosa como _esa_?", respira con dificultad entre su risa, amarga e histérica a la vez. No está dispuesto a admitir algo así.

"Con tu pareja, asumo. Es el día de los enamorados.", responde Harry, su boca comenzando a estrecharse.

"Era una pregunta figurada.", explica Draco y Potter lo clava con una miradita insolente.

"No me digas.", finge sorpresa y ahora es el turno del Slytherin de empezar a enfadarse.

"Sí, y ahora que lo sabes¿puedes irte?", estalla, agrio y con las sienes martilleándole el cerebro.

"Quiero que salgamos juntos.", Potter dice por fin y Draco pone los ojos en blanco, tumbándose sobre la cama.

"En otra ocasión, Potter. Me duele la cabeza, ve a joder a tu madre.", habla contra la almohada.

"Son las nueve. A las tres, vamos a salir.", insiste Harry y Malfoy le enseña el dedo del medio.

"Vete, Potter."

"A las tres.", es lo que le contesta Harry, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Draco yace así por media hora, los ojos abiertos y enfocados en la pared.

Él lo único que quería era dormir¿es eso muy difícil de entender?

* * *

"Perra barata.", se dice Draco a sí mismo, vestido e incluso perfumado.

Harry cierra la puerta con la llave violeta que Draco pintó y encantó para que jamás se perdiera.

"Bien.", cuando ha concluido, Potter lo mira, una sonrisita nerviosa en los labios. "Nos vamos ya."

"Ese poco me parecía bastante obvio.", le sonríe Draco y Harry se adelanta, las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha.

Draco lo alcanza en la vereda, donde Potter intenta hacer parar un taxi.

"¿A dónde vamos?", pregunta mientras Harry agita un brazo y uno de los autos comienza a acercárseles.

"Sorpresa.", le dice y abre la puerta para que entre antes que él.

Draco lo mira de hito en hito y rodea al taxi para entrar por el otro lado.

"No tienes que ser tan grosero.", murmura una vez dentro y Malfoy suelta un bufido.

"Tú me estabas insultando.", replica y entrecierra los ojos para mirar por la ventana.

* * *

El restaurante es agradable, lo suficientemente fresco como para combatir el calor sin llegar a ser helado.

Tal vez, Draco supone con locura temporal, Potter ha escuchado sus quejas sobre cómo le duelen los huesos y lo roja que se pone su nariz cuando se resfría, todo por un cambio de temperatura.

Pero no. Potter no haría algo como eso.

"Reservé una mesa.", interrumpe sus pensamientos, el cabello negro brillando raro en el ambiente naranja del establecimiento.

"Alegría.", arrastra la voz en respuesta y Harry toma un trozo de su camisa para guiarlo.

Draco se siente estúpidamente reconfortado.

La mesa para dos es amplia, pero lo suficientemente pequeña como para que cuando Draco estire un brazo para coger la sal termine, invariablemente, tocando a Potter.

"¿Te gusta?", le pregunta y Draco lo considera, se detiene y se cuestiona el por qué siquiera comenzó a hacerlo.

"Sí.", contesta con honestidad, tan menospreciada en los tiempos que corren.

"Me alegro.", sonríe Potter y Draco se encuentra súbitamente ansioso esperando que aquello sea honesto a su vez.

* * *

El postre es un helado doble de chocolate, enorme y salpicado de crema.

Hay sólo una cuchara sobre el platillo.

"¿Tú planeaste esto?", dice Draco, sorprendido.

"Um.", contesta Harry y Draco rueda los ojos antes de comenzar a comer.

* * *

Cae la tarde ya cuando ambos pasean por un parque cercano, del tipo que se llena los domingos por las mañanas y los viernes por la tarde, del tipo que prefieren las familias y los amantes. Draco ojea receloso los parches de pasto amarillento entre los verdes.

"Hay un mirador más allá.", dice Potter y Draco mira en la dirección en que apunta.

"Tienes que tener un auto para ir a un mirador.", exclama con pocas ganas, el sol bajando y bajando entre las nubes de colores. Un anaranjado Weasley perfila los árboles en la distancia y Draco se traga su voz.

"¿Quién dice?", desafía Harry, los ojos centelleando entre toda esa luz.

"Es un hecho concreto y sabido.", suspira Malfoy.

Harry vuelve a mirar hacia adelante, la frente crispada. Su silueta se desfigura en el atardecer y Draco estira y cierra una mano antes de alcanzar a tocarlo.

"Todo está hecho para cambiarse.", dice de pronto.

"Ja.", Draco siente la necesidad de agregar y Harry lo mira.

* * *

"Te lavaste el pelo.", murmura luego, alejándose un poco de la calidez de su cuerpo para pasar los dedos blancos entremedio de esa negrura.

"Me lo peiné también.", susurra Harry, una mano en su nuca y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

"Hm.", se inclina Draco.

* * *

La almohada de Harry huele a él. A su piel, a su sudor, a su saliva. Draco entierra la nariz en ella y se pregunta si ahora él también posee esos olores.

Un brazo moreno viene a enredársele en la cintura, la palma caliente contra su abdomen y Draco se voltea, sonriendo.

Y no es que San Valentín apeste porque caiga un martes y Draco odie los martes, ni tampoco porque sea la excusa perfecta para que Potter se libre de todas sus responsabilidades para salir a pasear ni porque la tele, la radio y el diario se llenen de corazones rojos y rosas. No es que sea un día malo sólo porque a alguien se le ocurrió empezar a comprar y vender amor, porque al final es una buena idea y _lucra _y eso es lo mueve al universo. San Valentín no es un día especial, pero no es un día cualquiera.

Draco supone que esa es la gracia.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Un pequeño algo que puede o no gustar, auspiciado por las bolas del Tian (Xtreme Mamba).  
Lo hice con cariño, en esta fecha polémica. Ojalá agrade.  
Los reviews serán agradecidos, empaquetados y atesorados como hijos primogénitos aún no nacidos. Imagina, un hijo conmigo. -guiño-


End file.
